21 July 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-07-21 ; Comments *Peel & John Walters decided to make this an all records show as there was so much good stuff waiting to be played, "..31 of them in all..". Not clear why it was so urgent to play a Beatles track though. Hardly cutting edge in 1980 - but "And Your Bird Can Sing" was one of his abiding favourites by them.. *Unusually the 400 Box show is a pause button edit. *The Hinton Box show is split into two sections, with the last 14 minutes of the show (and 3 minutes of news) unique to this file. *The Derby Box show runs from the start to 93 minutes. Therefore only 12 minutes and 3 tracks are missing. Sessions *All Records Show Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 3' begin at start of show *Bow Wow Wow: C30 C60 C90 Go (7") EMI EMI 5088 (mostly edited out on File 1) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Paradise Place (album - Kaleidoscope) Polydor 2442 177 *Angelic Upstarts: Last Night Another Soldier (7") EMI Z 7 (edited out on File 1) *Balloons: John Paul's Wife (7" - Double "B" Side) Earwacks WAK 002 (edited out on File 1) *Beatles: And Your Bird Can Sing *Girlschool: Deadline (album - Demolition) Bronze BRON 525 (edited out on File 1) *Black Slate: Amigo (album - Amigo) TCD TCDLP1 (edited out on File 1) *Bonzo Dog Band: Canyons Of Your Mind (edited out on File 1) *Tiger Tails: Words Without Conviction (7" - Words Without Conviction EP) Snotty Snail NELCO 2 *Prefects: Going Through The Motions (7") Rough Trade RTO40 / Vindaloo UGH.2 *Clash: Bankrobber (7" - Rudie Can't Fail) CBS CBS 8383 (plays at the wrong speed) (mostly edited out on File 1) *Don Drummond Jnr. & The Ska Stars: The Clash And The Specials Go To Jail (7") Rush Release NIBZ 001 (edited out on File 1) *Adam And The Ants: Kings Of The Wild Frontier (7") CBS S CBS 8877 (edited out on File 1) *Television Personalities: King And Country (7" - Smashing Time!) Rough Trade RT 051 (edited out on File 1) *Animals & Men: The Terraplane Fixation (7") Strange Days S-DAYS 1 (mostly edited out on File 1) *Robert Johnson: Terraplane Blues (album - King Of The Delta Blues Singers) *Joy Division: Isolation (album - Closer) Factory FACT 25 (tape flip in middle File 1) *Afflicted: Anywhere-Sleeper (album - The Afflicted Man's Musical Bag) Bonk AFF 3 *Dexy's Midnight Runners: There, There, My Dear (album - Searching For The Young Soul Rebels) Late Night Feelings / Parlophone PCS 7213 *Echo & The Bunnymen: Monkeys (album - Crocodiles) Korova KODE 1 § *Echo & The Bunnymen: Crocodiles (album - Crocodiles) Korova KODE 1§ *Echo & The Bunnymen: Monkeys (v/a album - Street To Street - A Liverpool Album) Open Eye OE LP 501 § *Parrots: Photography Song (12" - The Parrots EP) Attrix PAR1 *Lynn Messinger: Who The Hell Wants Their Picture Taken (7") Porky Dog Music PD-12852 *'File 1' cuts out *Rulers: Wrong Emboyo (7") Rio R 132 *'File 3' cuts out *Peter Hammill: 'Losing Faith In Words (LP-A Black Box)' (S-Type) § :(JP: 'Me too curiously enough, because they don't seem to mean the same thing as they meant a few years ago. This is perhaps why I use the same 25 words in strict rotation.') § *Betty Harris: 'Ride Your Pony (7")' (Charly R&B) § *''slight edit'' *Siouxsie & The Banshees: 'Lunar Camel (LP-Kaleidoscope)' (Polydor) § *''slight edit'' *Waitresses: 'Wait Here I'll Be Right Back (Compilation LP-Bowling Balls From Hell)' (Clone) § :(JP: 'Thing is, you've got to get in the saddle first before you can stay in it. There's something to keep you awake at nights, staring at the ceiling, mulling over these philosophies.') § :(JP: 'That's by far the best thing on there, I'd perhaps better warn you...I shall certainly play you that again too. On tomorrow night's programme, let me remind you, all three of the sessions that we've had over the years from the Ruts, played in their entirety and hopefully without interruption, so I hope you'll listen to that, and thanks very much for listening to tonight's. Goodnight.') § *''(midnight news with Bill Reynolds: government pushes ahead with privatisation)'' § File ;Name *1) 1980-07-21 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete).flac *2) BH004 JP 1980-07-21 Side A *3) 1980-07-21 Peel Show DB182 ;Length *1) 00:50:59 *2) 00:25:23 (show ends 22:43) (14:19 unique) *3) 01:33:30 ;Other *1) File created from T271 of the 400 Box. *2) File created from BH004 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. *3) File created from DB182 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?dntimtgvjuk *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:400 Box Category:Hinton Box Category:Available online Category:Derby Box